


Kick Start the Domestic Life

by throughtheparadox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughtheparadox/pseuds/throughtheparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity fits Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Start the Domestic Life

A sign.

A mother’s heart is connected to the her child’s in ways almost magical and breathtaking. The burden of carrying another’s soul is forgotten for it is not a burden at all. It is a gift.

Irene Adler had never imagined a domestic life. She was at the top of her game, never the one who would be imagined to settle down or to even carry a child… And yet, when her heart met Sherlock Holmes and everything else collided, they both became vulnerable. They became the epitome of extraordinary love.

Irene caresses Sherlock’s face as she watched her husband sleep beside her. She found herself smiling, unable to find all of this funny. For people who resented sentiment, they were the most sentimental couple there is… Well, according to their friends anyway.

 

Ten in the morning and Sherlock is still asleep. He was adorable last night, she thought, insisting that they buy more maternity dresses.

"I don’t want my child to get suffocated with your fancy, figure hugging dresses. And you can’t always wear my dressing gowns." she remembered him saying.

She kissed Sherlock on the cheek and stood up to fix herself some tea. Her hand rested on her baby bump, which is very much visible on its 4th month.

"I’ve never been this scared my entire life, Sherlock. And you know me, I’m not easily scared." she told the detective a few months back.

"Us? As parents? What are the odds to that. Even I’m afraid." he replied.

He looked at her then, the fear evident in his eyes… And something more. Gratefulness. He was happy about this. A testament of their love. And so was she.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked him, trying to hide the glee in her eyes when she saw through him.

Sherlock was silent, eyes focused, lips pursed. After what seemed like eternity, he nodded. “I believe a proposal needs to be done. Stay here and… Just don’t move. I’ll shop for a ring.” he spouted bluntly, walking towards the door to get his coat.

Sherlock Holmes. Ever the romantic. She rolled her eyes.

She smiled, remembering that moment. He proposed that night, breathing hitched and inexplicably stammering. John was there, Mary, Mrs. Hudson and even Lestrade. He didn’t get on one knee and all that, not that she was disappointed. He kissed her, though, very earnestly, that everyone who was there were stunned (in a good way).

One time, she saw him pacing the room, that detective look on his face, all brooding and intense. She walked over to him and touched his arm. He looked at her, seemingly surprised.

"What is it? You look… stressed." Irene asked worriedly.

"Why aren’t we shopping? We need to shop! No. Not you, just me. I’ll be shopping. Vitamins for the baby and for you. More fruits. I’ll try and cook or have Mrs. Hudson cook some healthy… things. No more takeouts. Too much grease might make the baby sick… Have you made a doctor’s appointment? Nevermind, I’ll do it… Erm…" Sherlock paused, noticing the amused look on her face.

"What?" He asked, confused.

She reached up to him and kissed him slightly on the lips. “You’ll be an amazing father, Sherlock Holmes.”

"Why didn’t you wake me?" Irene heard Sherlock say, snapping her back to the present. He looked glorious with his curls all messed up, wearing a gray shirt and pyjamas. Irene almost giggled.

"I can make my own tea. Plus, you look rather peaceful." she replied.

He walked over to where she was, kissing her forehead. He kneeled down and kissed the baby bump as well.

"Good morning, love." he whispered, hands caressing Irene’s stomach. The Woman smiled.

Sherlock straightened himself up and kissed her once more. She sat over to the couch, watching her husband prepare vegetable omelette, her favourite. He turned to look at her, smiling.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Sherlock Holmes cooking vegetable omelette. I don’t know. It’s a fascinating sight. I should snap a photo of you and send it to the press. They’ll love it." she teased.

Sherlock shook his head, chuckling. “You can be annoying at times… Adorable but annoying.”

Irene blushed. She could feel her insides stirring, her heart full of joy and love. She had never imagined life with a family could be this blissful.

"Oh!" Irene exclaimed. Sherlock’s head snapped to her direction, the detective rushing to her side.

"What? What happened?" He asked, his hands cupping her cheeks, his eyes blazing.

"I think the baby moved." Irene whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Sherlock asked.

Irene shook her head, her one hand over Sherlock’s and the other over her bump.

"I’m happy. I can feel our baby. Oooh! There it is again!"

Sherlock smiled, tears also filling his eyes. He kissed Irene’s bump.

"Hello, baby." He whispered and he felt the baby move.

"Likes your voice, I guess." Irene said, smiling, tears still rushing on both their cheeks.

Sherlock looked up at her and kissed her.

"Are you crying?" she teased, biting her lip, hand still caressing the bump.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and wiped his eyes. “I love you.” he told her. “And you.” he whispered over to the baby.

Irene laughed, unable to help herself. This was the least likely scenario she had imagined in her life and yet here she was, living it with the man she loved eternally and their child on her womb.

"Oh dear." She heard Sherlock say and she noticed the smoke looming above them. Sherlock rushed over the kitchen and smiled back at her sheepishly.

"So much for a family moment. We have vegetable omelette for breakfast to celebrate. Burnt to perfection." she heard him say.

Irene Adler had never laughed so much in her life.


End file.
